What we started together, we'll finish together!
by EmilieWednesday
Summary: This story is set summer before senior year, and is a prequel to my main fic, Senior Year who I will put up soon! The first chapters will be in TJ's POV, then the POV will change around a bit. Rated T for drinking and mention of sexual themes. First fanfic, so please, R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Recess, something cool

 _AN: So, this is my first fanfic, I have a feeling it's gonna be a long one! This idea just came to me and I had to start working on it!_

 _The first chapter will be kinda a prologue where you catch up to where the gang are now, how they look and stuff, and some hints of what's going to go down here._

 _So I wrote this as close to the series as I can, but I changed some things, like that TJ an Spinelli live across the street and not some houses down, small stuff like that, but it will not be to big and it will help the story!_

 _This was written late and kinda hurried, just wanted to get it up, so please, tell me if there is a lot of errors, English is NOT my first language! So I'm sorry I'll try to be better later!_

 _Now, R/R please!_

As 17 year old TJ Detweiler looked around the classroom, his only thought was that this is surreal. It felt like any other day, not the last day of school before summer. He guessed that was kinda normal getting older, but he knew the real reason this time.

When the bell rang in… 10 minutes, actually, one of his best friends, Ashely Spinelli was going home, get ready and leave for the first two weeks of summer. Yeah, well it wasn't a very long time but still. Summer was about having the whole gang together, and now that would have to be put up. Whomps, right?

He looked over at the girl to his left, sitting by the window. Gretchen Grundler had reached her height a couple years ago, and was thankful for that. She was now 5.9, almost as tall as Vince. But braces and a more mature style had changed her a little, but she was still Gretchen, and that was good, the group needed a Gretchen to keep them on the ground.

In front of Gretchen sat Vince. Tall as a tree, 6.2, but even though he looked kinda scary, he really wasn't. Vince was the captain of the basket team, and most of his energy went to that and his friends. School, well not so much. Tj grinned as Vince doozed of, hit his hed at the desk and shot up again. The teacher didn't even care to notice him anymore.

To TJ's right was his friend Gus. The boy had also grown, but at 6.0 he hat yet to beat Vince. Other than becoming taller and letting go of the buzzcut Gus hadn't changed much. He had more confidence, and was really funny, but still shy around new people. His friends didn't care though, they knew the real him.

Behind Gus was Mikey Blumberg. He had definitely changed. In year nine he decided that being big wasn't good for his health, so the guy went for it, started working out with Vince and ate healthier. In the end it really pulled out, and even though he wasn't really fit, he was a normal looking guy, and that was a relive for him in the end. He still loved to sing and was at Glee Club meetings three times a week.

The only person TJ couldn't see was Ashley Spinelli. He knew she was sitting behind him, because every now and then she would playfully poke his head or ruffle his half long, shaggy brown hair. When he turned around she just gave him that «you know you love me» wink and grinned at him.

And boy was she right. The only thing was, she thought it was a best friend thing. Which it is, but it doesn't quite stop there. Ever since they started High School he had had a crush on her. At first it was terrifying for him, never planning on falling for his best fricking friend. But as time went he learned to live with it. He wouldn't dare to tell her, because he was so comfortable at where they was. That friendly, but kinda flirty thing they had going was the best he could get, he guessed.

Spinelli, or Spin as about everyone and their Grandmas called her these days, had surly changed. Not too much, but of course, she had also grown up. Kinda. During middleschool she lost her fear for clothes meant for girls, She still preferred ripped, black skinny jeans, but she also owned some (badass) skirts and dresses. She had grown out her hair a bit,wore some black eyeliner and that was it. Still though Spinelli, just a bit more grown up. She had just reached a solid 5.5, which she was okay with.

Suddenly Tj was torn out of his thoughts as the bell rang and everybody cheered. End of another school year, woho. Or something like that. Tj lifted his backpack and got up. Himself reached about 5.8 over the ground and his long limbs could be kind of clumsy. His green eyes searched the hall for his friends when suddenly he caught up with them by their lockers.

«Hey Freckles, smile! Last day of school!»

Spin grinned playfull at him, and TJ couldn't help but smile back. He rolled his eyes.

«Yeah, yeah, sorry. But hey, do everybody have some time of tonight? I know there is a big party over at Lawsons tomorrow, but today nothing is planned!»

The others looked at each other, thinking out loud but in the found out they were all free for the night.

«Great! So, I thought since Judas over here is leaving us for Italy and Europe tomorrow, I thought we could have a good old fashioned movienight in my basement! Eat takeout and watch some old scary movie? You guys in?»

«Judas might consider it, if you let her pack first»

Spinelli tried to hide a smile and rolled her eyes instead.

«Okay, two things to notice here.»

Mikey looked startled.

«One, Judas was a guy, and two, he got Jesus killed, he did not just go away for a holiday, and three, JESUS Spin, do you pack in like five minutes?»

Gretchen looked at Mikey.

«Good points, but we all know that Spin will only throw what she seems in her bag, and when she gets there she'll realize she didn't pack enough and have to buy new things. AGAIN.»

«What can I say? It works!»

Spinelli started to look tired of them.

«But hey, movienight, great idea TJ!»

Gus smiled.

«Yeah, we'll be over in an hour, so maybe Spin can actually pack enough clothes too!»

Everyone, including Spinelli, laughed.

«Fine, fine, I better get started then. Can I ride with you home TJ?»

TJ felt a heat to his face at the thought of the two of them alone in his car, even tough it wasn't unusual, since they lived across the street from each other.

«Sure, come on, let's go so you can get started!»

As the whole gang was walking out of school and into the freedom of summer, TJ hoped that this would be one of the summers they would remember.

 _A/N: Not sure if I'm really happy with this but I'll give it a go! Please tell me what you think, but keep in mind English is not my first language, and this is my first story!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2, Memory Lane

_A/N: So this happened fast! Please don't expect me to always write so soon, I'mm just really inspired now! This will be the last «looking back chapter» before the tory goes on! I feel that since this is going to be a long story and so many years have passed since the show it needs some filling in! Please, if you think I could do anything better, review!_

 **Chapter 2, Memory lane**

The _thud_ of the basketball is loud, but not louder than the voice of the three boys playing with the basketball. TJ, Vince and Gus have been playing for an hour already, while the rest of the gang is watching. Since Spin is still gone, there is only three players and they've lost count ages ago, but everyone knows who wins anyway, so what's the use?

As Vince scores again, the two other boys raise their hands and shakes their heads.

«Okay, I think that is enough for today», TJ laughs. «I know we've lost, but I don't even follow on how much we lost anymore!»

«Actually TJ, with you and Gus combined Vince still won with 27 points», Gretchen points out.

«What?! That can't even be real, right? We don't suck that much» Gus looks devastated.

«Are you really criticizing Gretchen's math?» Vince grins. «And anyway, you don't suck that much, I just rule that much!»

«See, this is why I would rather watch you guys play.» Mikey looks at his friends with a smile. «Competition usually ends with someone feeling bad, and when I watch, I can just sit here and watch the clouds, and be with my friends at the same time!»

«I must agree with you there, Mikey. I feel much more comfortable when I can just observe the competition going on» Gretchen smiles at Mikey.

«Yeah, yeah, peace and love guys» Gus says, still pouting over the loss, sitting down next to Chipy.

Chipy, or Courtship Girl, or Theresa, her real name, had become a part of the group when she started freshman year last fall. It was weird, how easily she just went along with everyone. She and Gus had kept contact since elementary, so when she started High School it was natural for them to hang out. And then the friendship just came naturally with the others in the gang.

The thing with her name had been something she gave up really fast. TJ smiles to himself when he thinks about it, how even people who didn't really knew her had started to call her Chipy, without even knowing why, since all her friends did it.

«You know,» Gretchen suddenly says, «I think I'm not going to date anymore during high school.»

TJ raises his eyebrows at her. «Why is that Gretch?»

«The boys I usually go out with just always tried so hard to be as smart, or smarter than me you know? I don't go on dates to be challenged intellectually, but nobody seems to get that» Gretchen says, rolling her eyes.

«Maybe your just going out with the wrong guys» Vince mumbles.

TJ's heads shoots up hearing this. Did Vince really said what he thinks he said? But before TJ has a chance to ask about it, Gus speaks up.

«Talking about the wrong guys, remember how everyone at school thought Mikey was gay?»

«Really?» Chip says. «I didn't know that! Just because of the Glee thing?»

Mikey shrugs. «I guess, and some people just said I was the type. I didn't really care though, people can think what they want, as long as I know the truth. And anyway, it's not like being gay is a insult, right?»

TJ smiles at his friend. «That, my friend, is true, and I think it's awesome how well you handled that!»

«That is true Mikey, it's a really cool way to see things! Vince gives Mikey a pat on the back, and Mikey just smiles.

«By the way guys, does anyone really knows what happened with Spin and Butch?» Vince's question makes TJ tens up.

«I mean, everything seemed to be going well, and then she just ended it. Seems wired, thinking of how they dated for almost six months.»

«She probably just got tired of him, okay?» TJ says, sounding angrier than he means to.

Vince just looks at him, with a knowing smile. TJ decides it's time to knock him down a peg.

«Hey, Chipy, did we ever tell you about the time Vince agreed to take Ashley B to homecoming?» TJ asks innocently.

Vince rolls his eyes, and the others grins.

«What? Ashley B, really? Tell me everything!» Chip giggles.

«Okay, so it was junior year, and the homecoming was still new and scary to us. So we were all shocked when Vince decided to go with a date, and with an Ashley on top of everything» TJ laughed.

«Yeah, the night started off with Ashley B screaming at him because his tie was the wrong shade of blue. Then she insulted his dancing in front of everyone, and to top the night off, Vince ended up tripping and spilling much all over her dress!»

TJ can hardly finish before he starts laughing. The others quickly follows, even Vince after a while.

But talking about that homecoming gets TJ's thoughts dragged to Spin again. That night she had stolen Vodka from Joey, her older brother, and she and TJ got drunk for the first time, and kissed for the second. None of them ever talked about it again, and TJ isn't even sure if she remembers. The thing is, that was not the last thing something like that happened. Often stuff like that still happened when they were drinking, they never kissed again, but they defiantly acted like more than friends.

That ended when Spin started dating Butch of course, but now they were broken up, TJ couldn't really wait to see what happened when she came back home. This was going to be a long week without her.

 _A/N: Wow, so that ended up kinda long. I hope it's not to messy for you! The next chapter Spin comes home, so things will start to pick up! Thanks so so so much for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3, Coming home

_A/N: Hey again, and thanks for reading my story! Thanks to KeybladeDetweiler and Jack5t3r for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Not much to say before this chapter, so, just thanks to everyone reading!_

 **Chapter 3, Coming home**

TJ's eyes shoots up and he looks over at his nightstand. The watch shows it's only 8.00 am, so he can just go back to sleep. But it's not that easy, because today is the day Spin is coming home! He's been waiting to see her for two weeks, and it's been killing him. The fact that she left only a month after her big breakup with Butch makes it even harder. He's been dying to ask her about it, but he decided to wait until she talks about it herself.

Another reason he's happy is that his parents is leaving later today. They're going to visit Becky in New York for a whole week, before they take her with them home for the summer. But his patrons leaving for a whole week was awesome and since they left the same day Spin came back, the gang had decided to throw a little party for just them tonight. Just the seven of them, a BBQ and some drinks. It was going to be awesome.

TJ must have dozen off again, cause the next time he opens his eyes, and looks right into two big, brown eyes. He yells, startled, and hits his head at the headboard of the bed. Spin's laughter makes him both shocked and happy at the same time.

«Damn, Spin! What is the matter with you?! You almost gave me a heart attack!»

Spin just laughed some more and grins at him.

«I'm happy to see you too TJ! And I had to wake you up, I could might as well have some fun with it!»

TJ shakes his head. «How did you even get in here in the first place?»

«Your mom let me in when they left.» Spin sits next to him on the bed, cross legged. «Said you could use some waking up anyway. She said she tried to wake you and say goodbye, but you were practically in a come!»

TJ smiles, guilty. «Well, they'll only be gone for a week, I'll just call her later. But anyway, how was Italy? And South of France?»

Spin sighs. «It was awesome, I guess. But it was also two weeks with my family, and trust me, two weeks with a bunch of Italian people will give you an headache. Even through I love them, it's good to be home!»

«It's good to have you home» TJ smiles.

Spin smiles back, before grabbing a pillow and hitting him playfully in his arm. «Now, get up lazy pants, we have to make today a perfect day ( _a/n, sorry, had to)_ , and we have to start right away!»

TJ sits up, happy he decided to wear both a t-shirt and PJ bottoms last night, and hits her right back, with the pillow he had behind his back.

«Ewww, cities! No, stop, please!» Spin laughs, as TJ tackles her, she dodges and TJ end up at the floor. Spin grins down at him, and TJ rolls his eyes.

«You know, even though I'm not stronger than you anymore I can still beat you in a fight» Spin laughs.

«Yeah, yeah, whatever, I just woke up!» TJ tries to defend himself.

«Sure», Spin says. «Now, get up and get ready, and I'll go home and unpack, and then we can call up the rest of the guys? I want to do something tonight, anything!»

«Wait. You came here before you unpacked? Why?»

Spin suddenly looks embarrassed. TJ is slightly amused by this, since that's basically never happens.

«Well,» she suddenly says, seemingly getting herself together, «someone had to wake you up, right? Well, I got to leave, got to unpack you know? Bye TJ!»

And then, just like that, she's out the door, and TJ sits at the floor, feeling kinda like a tornado just left his room.

—

Later that day, TJ and Vince are out on TJ porch, fixing up stuff for the BBQ. Vince brought some wine coolers and some booze he managed to get from his older brother, Chad. They were not planning on getting drunk, just having some extra fun, as Spin called it.

«So, did you see Spin today?» Vince asks. «I called her to tell her about the BBQ and she didn't seem to know about it at all.»

«Yeah, I did see her, but I completely forgot to tell her about this» TJ says.

«Oh, if you forgot to tell her, what on earth did you two do?» Vince smiles teasingly.

«Yeah, stop right there. My mom let her into the house to wake me up when they left. She almost gave me a heart attack, told me shortly about her trip, and left to unpack. I didn't have much time to talk to her.»

Vince whistles. «Whoa, she came to see you before she even unpacked?»

«Yeah, that's what I said to, but when I mentioned it she got weird and left right after» TJ shrugs. «It was probably nothing:»

Vince just smiles to himself. TJ rolls his eyes.

«So, Vince, do you have you're eyes on anybody these days?»

«What, no?» Vince looks stressed, and TJ grins. Triumph.

«Oh, I don't know, maybe someone tall, smart, funny and charming?»

«Give it up Teej, you're becoming delusional.» Vince blushes a little bit, and TJ smiles to himself.

—

It's 7pm, and TJ and Vince is sitting at TJ's porch waiting for the others. They're both holding a beer can, but none of them are really drinking them yet. Suddenly someone comes running through the bushes that surround TJ's yard.

«Hey guys! Missed me?» Spin jumps up to the porch with ease and grins at the boys.

«I didn't really have much time to miss you know, did I?» TJ asks her with a smile.

«Yeah, yeah, but Vince, you sure missed me, right? Please say you do, Theodore over here makes me feel so unloved!»

Vince winks at TJ and TJ shoots him a warning look.

«Don't worry Spin, everybody sure missed you. We survived, but missed you.» Vince said.

Spin looks around. «So, where is everyone then?» she asks, eyebrows raised.

«Hello, my dear Spinelli, it's so wonderful to see you again!» Mikey's voice makes them all turn around, and Spin grins happily.

She hugs him, and then realize the rest of the gang is following behind him, and greet them too.

«It's good to see you guys again, so awesome, really!» Spin looks so happy to be reunited with her friends it makes TJ smile, It's not like it's something new, if she's happy, he's happy. Ugh, this love thing could be so weird.

«Well, this is all really heartwarming, but I'm hungry! Who wants burgers grilled by the one and only Chez Vince?» Vince asks, grinning proudly.

The others roll their eyes and Chipy giggles, but soon enough everyone is fighting over the first burger, Gus spills Ketchup all over his shirt, and Gretchen explains why the pressure in the ketchup bottle reacted the way it did, and all is as it should be again.

—

The late June night is wonderful and warm, and everyone is still sitting in their summer cloths on TJ's porch, drinking and chatting.

«So, Spin,» Vince suddenly asks, «tell us about Italy!»

«Well, as I already told TJ, it can be described with one word. Loud.» Spin sighs.

«Is Italy really louder than America?» Gus asks, shocked.

Everyone erupts into laughter and Gus blushes. «What?» he asks.

«Italy wasn't loud dummy, my family was.» Spin laughs. «It's just so many of them you know, and man, even though I love them, they get really annoying after a week.»

«I guess that is pretty normal for a teenager, to get tired of their family after living close with them for two weeks» Gretchen says.

«Yep. But guys, tell me what you did when I was gone? Was there any good parties?» Spin looks around at her friend.

«Actually, no:» Vince is starting to slur slightly, being the one who always get's kinda drunk first. «But there is going to be a party next week, over at Butches house, and everyone is going, but we don't know if you're going because you know, you just kinda dumped him.»

TJ puts his head in his hands at his friends words. That boy really does need to learn how to think before he speaks.

Gretchen, being the one alongside with Chipy who didn't drink much, looks mortified.

But Spin, cool, confident Spin, just shrugs and says: «Well, if everyones going it's not like I'm going to run into him or anything.»

«Well, it's nice that you will join us Spin» Mikey says carefully.

«Oh come on guys, just ask me. I know you want to.» Spin looks at them with a challenging look in her eyes.

«Weeeell» Vince says, slowly leaning in for a dramatic effect. «Why did you break up with Mr. Dark and Mysterious? Did it get too dark?»

TJ tries to look like he doesn't care, but he's really dying to know. Because really, Butch did seem cool, even though he would never admit that out loud,

«Honestly? Things just got kind of…. boring you know? Like, at the start he was so interesting and fun, but at the end I realized I was with him because I didn't want to be the one who broke up, and that's just not right.» Spin shrugs.

The whole gang is just quiet for a while. That was not what they had expected. TJ was kind of relived actually, that it wasn't because he had cheated on her or something. Spin wanted this.

«Well, I think that was very mature of you» Gus said simply.

«Boooring, but yeah, the right thing to do. I wish it was more interesting though.» Vince grins.

TJ takes another sip of beer, and looks over at Spin. She doesn't even seem sad, so he pokes her arm and smiles at her. She just shakes her head, smiles back and steal a sip of his beer.

«Hey, get your own beer!» TJ says and playfully pushes her away.

«Oh, but I'm sure this is the best one here! Spin says before she tries to take the beer back, and ends they end up half wrestling in TJ's chair, Spin sitting in his lap, both laughing.

«Oh god, get a room you guys!» Vince yells.

TJ blushed, but Spin just send him a sly look before she says: «We will sweety, if you and your little crush haven't already taken it».

Luckily for Vince the rest of the gang is laughing at a story from one of Gretchen worst dates, because Vince blushes and looks straight at Gretchen. TJ can't help to wonder how Spin was so sure, but while he moved so she sat more comfortably in his lap, he thought to himself that this really was going to be an interesting summer.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading, and as always, R/R!_


	4. Chapter 4, The Party

_A/N: So, are you ready for some drama? Because here it comes, the party at the ex's house! As always thanks for reading!_

 **Chapter 4, The Party**

As TJ is getting ready to go to Butch's party, he can't help but feel really mixed up. At one side, he's looking forward to a good party with his friends, and he and Spin have been spending a lot of time together lately, so he can't help but hope somethings is going to happen tonight. At the other side, it's going to be at Spin's ex's house. And worse, he's not even going to move away after the summer, since he's going to the local college.

TJ shakes that bad thoughts off, pulls on a Green Day T-shirt, black jeans and ruffles his hair. That'll have to do. Just as he gets up to find his shoes he hears his friends yelling downstairs. His parents isn't coming home until tomorrow, so the gang just let themselves in. That's true friendship for you. TJ runs down the stairs and greets his friends. He looks them all over, everyone is dressed a little over casual, but his gaze stops at Spin as usual. She's wearing a simple red dress with a black collar, her hair down and her standard black eyeliner. She looks perfect, as always.

«Are you ready for the first big party of the summer my friend?» Vince ask as he puts his arm around TJs shoulder.

TJ rolls his eyes and smiles. «Of course I am, so lets get going, huh?»

As they walk to the party, TJ notices how Chipy and Gus is holding hands. Nobody comments it, so he doesn't either. It's not like they didn't see it coming, and frankly, he is happy for them.

The walk to Butch's house is no longer than ten minutes, and when they get there, the party is already going. The loud music is booming, cars is parked all over the street, and TJ can hear people laughing and talking all the way outside.

When they reach the porch Spin tenses up. Nobody else notice, but TJ looks at her and squeezes her hand, smiling reassuringly. She squeezes back, takes a breath and starts walking. Of course, the first person they see inside is, indeed, Butch. They all say hi and hello, everyone noticing the awkwardness. Everyone, expect Gus, who have to ask about the house, college and everything else. Luckily Chip notices and grabs him and say they should go talk to some people. Gretchen goes with them to look for her friend from science club.

Mikey, Vince, Spin and TJ is sitting on a couch in the living room chatting for a while, when Mikey sees some of is friends from glee club.

«Hey guys, I'm just going to talk to some of the guys from glee, want to come?» Miley asks friendly.

«No thanks Mikey, but you go ahead!» Spin smiles at him. «We'll catch up later, right guys?»

«Yeah, yeah, sure» Vince and TJ says.

Mikey wander of, and the three of them is left alone.

«Hey, Vince, Why don't you go find Gretchen?» Spin suddenly asks, smiling slyly.

«Why would I do that?» Vince asks, getting kind of defensive.

TJ can't help himself, and joins in. «Because, well, you should probably drink up some courage first, but this could be your chance to finally talk to her, like, really talk to her if you know what I mean?»

Vince shoots them a ugly look. «Look who's talking, hey?» He says.

«What do you mean by that?» TJ asks, confused.

«Well, you're saying I should man up and talk to Gretchen, while you two is just messing around, and nobody gives you shit for it!» Vince says angrily.

«Well, that was uncalled for.» Spin rolls her eyes and get up to leave.

As she leaves TJ looks over at Vince. «Great job dude, way to make it awkward…» He says, sadly looking after Spin.

«Dude, I'm sorry, but you were pushing me..» Vince looks regretful.

«Yeah, whatever, I'll deal with it later. Lets go talk to some people, huh?» TJ asks, as he too gets up to leave the couch.

—

A couple hours later, TJ is back in the big living room talking to some guys from the basket team , feeling nice and tipsy. He's grinning like an idiot, and decides he should go and find Spin, since he haven't spoken to her since Vince made that comment.

He starts to walk around the house, as he sees Chipy and Gus talking to the former Upside-down Girl, now going by her first name, Helga, but doesn't stop to talk to them. He then sees Ashley A trying to get Menlo to leave her alone, but the poor guy keeps confessing his drunken love for her. TJ consider to ask if Ashley A know where Spin is, but decides against it. Spin had made some kind of peace with the Ashleys freshman year, but they were not exactly friends, and TJ still didn't like them, so no. He was not that drunk. He stops to look around the room he is in, it looks like a dining room. He sees Randall standing in a corner, watching everyone. He probably knows where Spin is, but it's not worth it. TJ decides to go ask the former Swinger Girl, Gina.

«Hey Swing- no, I mean Gina, sorry to interrupt your beer pong!» TJ smiles, apologizing.

«Heya TJ, that's okay, these guys need a break anyway! What can I do for ya?» she smiles friendly.

«I was just wondering if you've seen Spin lately?»

«Yes, i fact, I saw her go outside the back, like five minutes ago! She's probably still there» Gina says.

«Thanks, and good luck with the game!» TJ waves and walks off. As he goes trough the living room again, he sees Gretchen and Vince, sitting on a couch, talking and laughing. He smiles to himself. He knew it. He walks through the kitchen and finds Mikey, who introduce him to a new girl, Susan, with brown hair and grey eyes. Mikey tells him she just moved and want to join glee in the fall. TJ smiles and shakes hands, before he excuses himself to go find Spin.

As TJ gets to the backdoor, he freezes. He sees Spin, her alf long, black hair around her face, her hands gesturing intensely and talking loudly, her brown eyes burning with intensity. It's the person she's talking to though, who gets TJ to feel sick. Butch is standing only a few feet away from her, talking intensely back at her.

«You know what?!» Spin hisses.

TJ feels bad for eavesdropping, but he can't help it now.

«What Spin, what?!» Butch hisses back. TJ wants to punch him for talking to her like that,

«Right now, I wish the whole thing never even happened!» Spin yells.

That's enough for TJ. They're probably talking about the breakup. Spin wishes they never broke up. And TJ actually thought she was flirting with him. What an idiot he was. Or was he? Vince comment from earlier played in his head. Maybe Spin was flirting with him, she just didn't care. Could that really be?

Just as his thoughts are getting out of hand, someone touches his shoulder. He jumps, and turn around to find Spin standing there, looking tired, sad and relived at the same time.

«Hey» she says carefully. She closes the door to the hallway they're currently standing in and leans on the wall.

«Hi…» TJ mutters back.

«Hey, what's up with you?» Spin asks, not getting why he seems so down.

TJ suddenly turns towards her, all his feelings welling against her-

«You want to know what's up huh? I thought we had something, Spin. I really did. Shit, ever since you broke things up with Butch I thought we could have something, and when you came back from Italy, you seemed to think that too! Heck, I even thought that before you started to date Butch! But I never learn do I? NO, I don't! I came here all happy, and then I find you talking to your ex, saying you wish the breakup never happened, and now I feel so stupid for thinking you liked me. _THAT,_ is what's up!»

Spin just stands completely still for a second. Then she rolls her eyes, and TJ is sure she's going to turn and leave, but before he can react, she smashes her lips onto his. The shock makes TJ stumble back up against the wall, but he soon falls into the kiss. Suddenly he remembers what he heard out back, and draws back.

«What. The. Actual.::» He ask her. «I hear you saying you want your ex back, then tell you how I feel and _then_ you kiss me? This is screwed up».

«The only thing screwed up here is what you think you heard, and you drawing conclusions way to fast.» Spin says, sliding down the wall. TJ slowing slide down next to her.

«I know what I heard, okay?» TJ says, but he feels a little more confused now.

«Yeah, you do. But you got it wrong. Butch practically attacked me, telling me how he missed me and blah blah. I told him I knew what I was doing when I broke it off and he got really pissed. That's when I told him I wish the whole relationship never happened, because he could be so obsessive. That, plus I had feelings for somebody else.» Spin leans her head back and closes her eyes. «He got even angrier and stormed back inside. Then I found you, and got yelled at. _Again._ »

«Geez Spin, I'm sorry…» TJ looks over at her. Her eyes is still closed. Suddenly he can't help himself, leans over and kisses her. She tenses up at first, but soon she's kissing him back.

«Hey», Tj says,pulling back.»That guy you had feelings for… Is he cool?» TJ can't help but grin at her.

«No,» Spin answers. «He's the biggest dork ever. But that's cool, because that's part of the deal» She says, very seriously. TJ laughs and kisses her again. She tastes like a mixture of cinnamon and beer. Strange, but really, just perfect. Kind of like her. So strange, but, oh, so perfect.

 _A/N: OKAY I'M SORRY. That last part was so fluffy but I just had to. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be the aftermath of this party, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading. and please, leave a review if you want!_


	5. AN

_This is just a big A/N, sorry._

 _Next chapter will be up soon though._

 _But I decided to make this fic into a prequel for senior year. So, senior year will be a own fanfic, and I have started to work on that. I will not change the name of this one, so there won't be any confusion._

 _The senior year fic will be rated M, and will be pretty long, I think. It will follow this storyline, but it will get a lot more mature and serious, not just lovey dovey._

 _I've been watching a lot of Skins again lately, so I'm thinking about writing it like the episodes there, with each chapter focusing on a special character. I will not do like the other fic on here though, and make the characters resemble the characters on skins, since that fic (Recess: The Next Generation) is really awesome and sadly, unfinished, but yeah, I don't want to try to copy it. It's really awesome btw, you should check it out._

 _I've written the last two chapter to this fic, and I will be posting them both during this week, and hopefully I will start on Senior Year this weekend._

 _I hope this was not to confusing, and as always, thanks for reading!_

 _-Emilie_


	6. Chapter 5, After the Party

_A/N: Okay, so here is when I will change things up a bit. Until now everything have been in TJ's POV but as the story is evolving I feel like it will be better to change it up a bit! So tell me what you think, please!_

 **Chapter 5, Party Aftermath**

 _Mikey's POV_

As Mikey is sitting by the breakfast table the morning after the party, eating some toast by himself, he finds himself not being able to stop thinking about Susan. He's in fact so busy thinking about her that he doesn't hear his mother talking to him. First when she taps his shoulder he looks up at her.

«Mikey, darling ,are you okay?» his mother asks softly, feeling his forehead.

«Oh yes mother, I'm sorry. Just a bit tired that's all.» He smiles at his mother. «What were you saying mom?»

«I was just saying how me and your father is going out shopping! Do you want to come?» She asks friendly.

«No thanks mother. You know I love shopping with you guys, but I'm just tired today!»

His mother looks him over. «Okay, if you're sure…»

«I am, have a nice day guys!» Mikey waves.

As his mother waves back, he falls back into thinking about Susan. It was one of his friends from glee, David, who had introduced her. She had moved here at the start of summer, and was starting senior year with them this fall. The two of them had hit it off right away, and Mikey smiles thinking about her pretty brown hair and cool grey eyes.

This feeling is rather new for him. He's had some crushes during the years, but that's not the same, since it's always a distance thing. Now, he actually knows the girl. They have been texting a bit this morning, and Mikey get's butterflies overtime he get's a new text.

The whole situation makes him think back to the time the whole school thought he was gay. He just smiles and shakes his head at the thought. His friends had been really mad a the rumors, but he didn't seem why. It wasn't like he was sure, anyway, since he never really fell in love. But he never told them that. But now, as Susan came into his life, he's pretty sure he is not gay.

He gets another text from her, asking him if he still wants to take her out for a date at the movies in two days. Mikey suddenly panics. He didn't even drink last night, but he still had felt kind of brave in the moment, and had indeed asked her out. But did she really want to? And how was he supposed to act on a date. He decides he needs help.

He get's up from the table, puts his plate in the dishwasher and decides to go ask Spinelli. He heard some rumors around the party that something had happened with her and Butch, and then some other rumor about her and TJ. Now he could ask about that too.

—

 _Gretchen's POV_

Gretchen Grundler feels confused. This is new to her.

Last night, at the party over at Butch's house, she had talked a lot to Vince. This was nothing new, really. But what was new, was the things they talked about. They had talked about geeky movies, and to her surprise, Vince knew a thing or two about her favorite movies, The Lord of The Rings series. He had told her that his big brother, Chad, loved them a lot too, so Vince had watched them a lot with him, and ended up really liking them. He had even red the first book. That really impressed Gretchen. She did not take him for a reader. Turns out you can still learn things about your friends after being friends almost your whole life. How interesting.

This did not confuse her though. She knew Vince wasn't stupid. What confused her was the things she was feeling when she was thinking about him after yesterdays talk. Blush rises to her cheeks. Shivers through her spine. She even caught her self wondering how it would be to kiss him.

But she could't allow herself to think like that. Surly, this was not going to happen. She and Vince, that was too absurd. He was really popular at school, tall, handsome, captain of the basketball team, and really kind, outgoing and funny.

She wasn't exactly a loser herself, but she wasn't at his level. She was rather popular within the group of nerds at school, and the Science club loved her, but that is different. At least she thinks it's different.

She knows she has to do something about this. She can't go around wondering about something like this, because that will effect how she acts around one of her best friends, and that can't happen.

She realizes she has to do something, soon. She needs to investigate. And the best way to do that, would be to talk to someone who knows something about this theme. Both Vince, and love during their inner circle of friends. She needs to talk to TJ:

—

 _Spinelli's POV_

Spinelli sits on her kitchen counter, lost in her thoughts. It's almost 3 pm already, but she still can't wrap her head around last nights events. She still hasn't changed out of her PJ shorts and t-shirt either. Whatever.

She had felt really nervous about going to Butch's. He didn't really take the breakup well, and she had a feeling he was going to start some drama if he got drunk enough. And surely, as the night moved along, he did. She shakes her head thinking about it. Everyone thought he was so cool and quiet and oh, so mysterious, but the truth is, he's just another obsessive and possessive teenage boy. Ugh.

But, she had finally got him to leave her alone. Thank god.

It was what happened after that she was so happy about though. It is almost embarrassing how happy she was. After she fought with Butch she found TJ and he ended up confessing that he loved her during a little angry fit. She smiled thinking about him, a little tipsy, very upset, green eyes so desperate and his messy brown hair having down into his face. She just couldn't help but kiss him. And she didn't regret that.

After their little make out session in the hallway they had left the party, and just walked around town. Sneaking into the public pool, running through the park to dry off and then ended up at the top of Old Rusty over at Third Street School. There they had stayed until 4 am, just talking, laughing, sliding, kissing and playing around. The perfect night. But no wonder she was tired now, ugh. But, she is sure, it was worth it.

Suddenly she get's ripped out of her thoughts hearing knocking at the glass door from the kitchen into the back porch. She get's down from the counter and smiles as she sees Mikey standing at the door.

As she opens the door, Mikey storms into the kitchen, looking worried.

«Oh dear Spinelli, is it true?» He asks looking at her with a worried look in his eyes.

«Uhm, that is kind of hard to answer until you tell me what you heard» she smiles at him, lifting her eyebrows.

«I heard that you had a fight with Butch, and then you left the party because he threw you out!» Mikey says.

Spin can't help but laugh. «Oh Mikey, do you really think he could throw be out of his house?» she asks jokingly.

«But… no, I guess not.» Mikey smiles, but then get's serious again. «But you did leave didn't you?»

Spin blushes. «Uh, yeah, but that was other circumstances.» she says, smiling softly.

«Is that true then? You and TJ? Finally!» Mikey exclaims and hugs her. «Love always wins!»

Spin laughs, but then stops. «Hey, who told ya?» she asks suspiciously.

«Oh, everybody was whispering about it my dear. Is it a secret?» Mikey asks, wide eyed.

«No, I guess not. I just didn't think people cared, that's all.». She shrugs. «But I bet that's not the whole reason you came here?»

Now it's Mikeys time to blush. «Uhm, no, I did actually want to ask you something. Last night I met this new girl, Susan. She's so pretty, and kind and funny, and she's new. And I kind of asked her out. And now, today, she texted me and asked if the date is still on. I don't know what to do!» Mikey rushes out.

Spin looks at her friend, amused. «That's great Mikey§ If you like her, why don't you just say yes though?»

«I have no idea what to do on a date… What if I mess up? What do I wear? What do I say?» Mikey looks totally lost.

«Oh Mikey. Wear what you want to wear, say what you feel, and just be yourself. And if she doesn't love that, then she's crazy, because you are awesome Mikey.» She smiles at her friend.

Mikey grins again. He can't help but hug her again and thanks her happily.

«Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. But promise to call me after the date and tell me how it went, yeah?» Spin pats his back, laughing.

—

 _TJ's POV_

TJ sits at the couch in the living room. His parents and sister, Becky, is talking about New York. TJ tries to listen, he really does. But he's just so tired. He didn't come home from his walk around town with Spin until 4 am, and his family came home at 11 am, so he's a wreck right now.

Becky looks knowingly over at him, grinning. «Hey, Dork, why so tired?» Becky asks.

TJ shoots her a look and mumble something about not being able to sleep. It wasn't a lie, not really. And seriously, what did she expect him to say? His parents isn't stupid,they know he parties from time to time, but he isn't going to straight up admit it. Stupid older sister.

Suddenly, in the middle of his mothers exited story of seeing the Statue of Liberty, it's a knock at the front door. TJ jumps up, hoping it might be Spin. He opens the door and is kind of surprised to see Gretchen standing there, looking rather serious. He sees an opportunity and takes it.

«Hey, mom, Gretchen needs my help with something, I got to go!» TJ yelled into the living room.

«But TJ, don't you want to hear about New York?» his mom yells back.

«Oh, let him go. We'll bore him with stories from The Big Apple later» Becky said, and comes to the door to wink at TJ. He sends her a grateful look, mouths «thanks» and throws on his old converse and walks out. Becky waves at the pair and closes the door.

«So, Gretch» Tj says after a while. «Why did you really come? Do you really need my help or did you just know I needed saving?»

Gretchen doesn't waste any time and tells him that she thinks she really likes Vince. Like, really likes him. TJ can't help but admire how she admits it all so fast.

«And I thought, since you've been in love with Spin forever, I heard you two left together last night ny the way, I'm happy for you, maybe you could give me some advice?» Gretchen asks straight forward.

TJ blushes, but decides to just go with it. «Thanks, I guess. But Gretchen, you really don't know?» TJ asks carefully.

«Know what TJ?» she asks.

«Vince really likes you Gretchen. He has for some time now, and you should really try to spend some more time alone with him, and I think you'll notice.» TJ smiles encouraging at her.

«Really? Wow, I did not know that. But I'll try to do that. Thanks TJ. You always know what to say!» Gretchen smiles.

«But now, you need to tell me what happened with you and Spin last night!»

TJ smiles. «Okay, you see, it all started when she and Butch fought….»

 _A/N: Uhhh, love, love, love. This is going to be interesting. Thanks to everyone that have reviewed, please keep doing that! Thanks for reading guys!_


	7. Chapter 7, Love is stressful

_A/N: A new mixed POV chapter, because I felt like that worked out kind of well. Last chapter of this fic, I will post the first of Senior year tomorrow tho! Thanks for reviewing guys!_

 **Chapter 6, Love is stressful**

 _Gus' POV_

It's been three days since the party. Gus is sitting on the couch in his room, watching a movie with Chipy. He wishes he could just put an arm around her, but he's not so sure about what they really are. He feels like they are more than friends, but they've never had the talk about it. He really wants to do it though. Shit, he should do it, should't he? She really is everything he wants in a girl. Just as he's about to open his mouth and ask her about it when his mom knocks at the door.

«Hey guys, I don't mean do disturb you, but your friend Mikey is here to see you!» his mom smiles at them.

«Okay, just send him up mom!» Gus says.

Mikey comes into the room, looking really nervous and distressed. Chipy looks over at him with a worried expression.

«What's wrong Mikey? You looks nervous!» She asks softly.

«Oh, i'm sorry to bother you guys with this, but do you remember Susan, the girl I met at the party the other day?» Mikey ask. The pair nods, and he continues. «So, we are supposed to go on a date to the movies today, but I am so nervous I think I'm going to get sick! What if I mess everything up? I can't do this guys, I can't!» He practically yells the last part.

Gus looks at Mikey with a sigh. «Oh Mikey, you're such an amazing guy. What could go wrong?»

«You know Mikey, I actually get it. It's normal to be nervous, but your going to do amazing!» Chipy smiles.

«Thank you for the kind words friends, but I don't think I can do this. How am I supposed to tell her this? What will she think?» Mikey seriously looks like he's going to have a panic attack.

Gus looks over at Chipy for help. What are they supposed to do for their friend?

«You know what we could do?» Chipy says looking satisfied with herself. «What if me and Gus would show up to the same movie, completely random, and we'll be oh so happy to see you there, and we'll make it into a kind of a double date!»

Gus and Mikey looks at her in awe. «That is brilliant! You just saved my whole day, night and week! Thanks you so so much!» Mikey says, looking like they just told him he won the lottery. He gives them the time and place for the movie, and runs out of the room to get ready for the date.

Gus looks over at Chipy, smiling. «You know your amazing right?» He asks her.

She blushes softly. «Oh, it was nothing, he's a friend, and I'll do anything for friends!»

«Well, did you mean that though? Do you want it to be a double date? Like, a date?» Gus rambles on.

Chipy leans over and kisses his cheek. «I would love that, Gus.»

Gus smiles, feeling like the luckiest guy ever, and finally puts his arm around her.

—

 _TJ's POV_

Meanwhile, at a bench at the park TJ and Spin is sitting trying to share a ice cream cone. They've been here a while already, getting knowing looks ever know and then. TJ laughs at Spin when she takes up her phone to document the struggle of sharing an ice cream with him. As she's about to send out the snapchat TJ feels the ice cream running down his hand and desperately tries to save the rest of the ice cream, but end up dropping it at the ground.

Spin cries out so hysterically you could think it was a child he dropped, not just an ice cream. TJ laughs loudly at her sad face, and pulls her in for a kiss. She starts to smile into the kiss, and as they draw back from the kiss they hear a whistle and turns around.

TJ can't help but laugh as he sees the former diggers, Same and Dave winking at them.

«Wow, about time guys!» Dave yells and Sam laughs.

TJ just shakes his head, smiling, and Spin gives them the finger, but laughs herself and waves at them as they leave.

«See you guys at the lake this weekend guys!» Sam yells to them, as they leave.

«Yep, going to be awesome!» TJ yells back.

Spin turns to him, raising her eyebrows at him. «What's happening at the lake?» She asks.

«Didn't you check the events at Facebook again?» TJ grins at her. «You always forget that, it's almost worth worrying.»

«Yeah, whatever, at least I have a life outside Facebook. But tell be, what's going on at the lake?» She asks and shoves his arm playfully.

«It's just a get together for people at our school. Most of the seniors and some from the lower grades and coming. I think it's going to be really fu and-«

But TJ doesn't get to finish his sentence as Vince have walked up behind them without them noticing. He sits down next to them, puts his head in his hands and stops moving. TJ and Spin looks at each other, raised eyebrows.

«Heya Vince, what's with the sad aura bro?» Spin tries to ask cheerfully.

«I'm doomed. I screw up everything.» Vince says with a doomsday voice.

TJ just looks at him with raised eyebrows.

«It's Gretchen!» Vince says. «We've been hanging out a lot lately and I just can't help it! I like her. Like, really like her guys! This screws up everything! Is this real?»

TJ and Spin looks etcher, and bursts out laughing. Vince looks at them with an angry look and gets up to leave.

«Hey, wait, Vince!» TJ grabs his arm and pulls him back down. «Vince, don't be mad. We just think it's funny since Gretchen came to me the day after the party confessing her feeling for you to me! And now you act like it's the end of the world. Just go talk to her man. Or, maybe do it at the lake this friday, if your going!» TJ pats his friend at the back.

Vince looks like he just got the moon in his head. «She… she likes me?» he asks, grinning.

«YES!» Spin and TJ yells at the same time.

«Oh man, this is surreal. Wow. Wow. Maybe I should ask her to go to on a real date? I should, shouldn't I?» Vince gets up, not waiting for an answer. «Thank you guys, I, I just need some time to process this!» Vince says as he walks away.

TJ sits at the bench, feeling dumbfounded. What just happened?

«So,» Spin says, poking his arm. «I think someone owe me a new ice cream.»

TJ looks at her, laughs and gets up to buy a new one, shaking his head. At least he wasn't bored with friends like his, and a girlfriend like Spin.

 _A/N: So, I feel like this was a really fluffy chapter, I'm sorry, but the next fic will be a lot more serious so, yeah. Thanks to everyone who have followed this, I hope you'll like the new one too!_

 _Thanks for reading, and please, review!_


End file.
